Como fazer amor: as maravilhas da masturbação
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO.Graças a dividir uma barraca com Naruto, Gaara agora sabe o que é uma ereção...e prontamente decidiu que quer ter uma também. Naruto vai ser capaz de superar o embaraço e ajudar o seu amigo?


**Titulo original: **How to Make Love: The Wonders of Wanking

**Autor(a): **ednama

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **Graças a dividir uma tenda com Naruto, Gaara agora sabe o que é uma ereção...e prontamente decidiu que quer ter uma também. Naruto vai ser capaz de superar o embaraço e ajudar o seu amigo?

* * *

"Naruto! "

Naruto estava se sentindo agradável demais, morno e completamente entretido em um sonho muito agradável para voltar a consciência com um mero sussurro. Ele se prendeu com força ao seu sono.

"Nnnghh…"

"Naruto!" uma agitação ligeira. "Por favor, acorde!"

"Ffngh?"

Naruto se resignou a deixar seu sonho agradável, sobre o que quer que fosse, para ser trazido a um mundo cruel, o tipo que deixava um shinobi cansado ser rudemente despertado no meio da noite.

Lentamente, sonolentamente e de uma maneira completamente anti-ninja como diria seu velho mentor Jiraya, se lamentando em desespero (isso é, se o velho pervertido estivesse cuidando do seu afilhado em vez de tentando checar se anjos tinham ou não um gênero), Naruto abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor.

Sua vista foi invadida por cabelos vermelhos, olhos turquesa e uma face pálida perto da dele. Perto. _Muito perto._

Finalmente, seu cérebro e o shinobi treinamento voltaram e em um instante sua cabeça se encheu de dados e fatos embaraçosos.

Missão. Pais da neve. Encontre o Hachibi antes que a Akatsuki o faça. Gaara se juntando a perseguição com seus dois irmãos, devido a solidariedade Jinchuuriki e uma espécie de gratidão a Konoha. Sakura-chan e Temari dividindo um barraca, Kankuro, Kakashi-sensei e Sai dividindo outra e a ultima tinha sido para Gaara e ele.

Aqueles eram os dados. O fato embaraçoso era que enquanto pensava que se prendia a seu sonho ele na verdade estava se prendendo a Gaara. Seu rosto estava polegadas longe do Kazekage, ele tinha um braço jogado sobre seu torço e, querido Deus, suas pernas entrelaçadas?

O loiro saltou para fora de sua pele e para fora do saco de dormir compartilhado quando percebeu isso, e começou a balbuciar uma enxurrada de desculpas por invadir o espaço pessoal do Kazekage, dormir, e ele poderia por favor não matá-lo?

Mas Gaara dispensou suas desculpas. Após o momento que o coração de Naruto parou por pensar que o gesto de mão significava que ele estava indo ser espancado pela areia, ele percebeu que o rosto do seu amigo não estava contorcido em raiva, mas em preocupação.

"Você se sente bem, Naruto?" o ruivo perguntou, analisando seu rosto, o que fez o loiro semi - consciente esfregar seus olhos para acordar.

"Erm...eu estou bem, sinto muito sobre isso...normalmente eu abraço o travesseiro, não meu camaradas, he he..." Maldição. Era possível se sentir mais embaraçado do que isso?

Aparentemente não era sábio testar o destino com perguntas retóricas, por que então Gaara apontou seu dedo para a cintura do outro ninja e disse:

"Eu estou perguntando por causa disso, Naruto."

Com um sentimento de temor em seus estômago, os olhos do menino seguiram o dedo que apontava para seu short de dormir, que estava levantado com se de algum modo estivesse tentando se encontrar com ele. Ele sentiu seu rosto corar em mortificação. Seu sonho tinha obviamente sido mais agradável do que ele lembrava, e...o merda, por quanto tempo Gaara tinha testemunhado isso?

Com um talento totalmente inconsciente, o ruivo começou, se movendo para matança:

"Você estava somente choramingando e me apertando no inicio, então eu pensei que você estivesse simplesmente tendo um pesadelo, mas eu senti alguma coisa pinicando minhas costas, então eu..." O jovem parou de falar quando seu amigo de repente caiu no chão e colidiu sua testa no chão, a postura física de um desculpa humilhada.

"Me desculpe! Eu não estava...eu não tentei...não quis dizer nada!! Me desculpe!!"

Agora se deus tivesse aberto um buraco no chão para ele desaparecer, Naruto deslizaria para dentro dele com somente um murmuro de agradecimento. Mas é claro Deus estava muito ocupado rindo dele para ser misericordioso. Desde que o céus não estavam indo ajudá-lo da realidade em que _havia estado se esfregando em seu amigo enquanto dormia_, ele segurou suas tripas para se desculpar com Gaara no olho uma ultima vez, assim ele poderia cometer o ritual do suicídio com a consciência limpa.

O ruivo ainda o olhava com nenhum traço de raiva, mas uma mistura de preocupação e confusão em sua face. Seu rosto estava perto. _Perto demais. _

O Kazekage tinha se aproximado quando ele estava ocupado tentando abrir um buraco na terra com sua testa, e agora sua mão ansiosa estava pairando a polegadas _da sua ereção._

Os pensamentos de Naruto em suicídio e exílio vieram a uma parada brusca.

"Você está doente? Isso dói?" O cérebro de Naruto estava tentando fazer com que o estranho discurso e comportamento de seu amigo fizessem sentidos - _certamente ele sabe sobre... _- mas foi difícil quando ele percebeu que a mão do seu amigo estava se movendo _perto e mais perto_ e matando todos os seus poderes de concentração.

"Você quer que eu chame Haruno-san?"

O cérebro do loiro reagiu com isso.

"NÃO!"

Em um reflexo, ele tinha posto a sua mão na boca de Gaara, e o ruivo agora estava olhando para ele com olhos muito largos. Naruto tentou suprimir o pânico que tinha surgido em seu cérebro com a imagem de Sakura-chan sendo chamada a 'atender' uma ereção noturna, e as horríveis - e sangrentas - conseqüências que se seguiriam a isso.

"Não" ele disse, em uma voz mais quieta. Ele finalmente entendeu que por alguma razão bizarra, seu amigo pensava que era anormal sofrer de uma ereção no meio da noite. Bem, tanto quanto ele gostava de Gaara, não estava a ponto de explicar sobre pássaros e abelhas para ele agora. Melhor deixar isso passar como nada.

"Não é...nada, Gaara. Não se preocupe com isso; isso vai...ir...desaparecer logo. Vamos voltar para cama, ok?"

"Você tem certeza?" seu amigo perguntou, sua respiração e seus lábios acariciando a palma de Naruto, que sentiu o formigamento se espalhar por todo o seu corpo com um final glorioso em seu membro duro.

"Sim." Ele se controlou a falar em voz baixa, tentando soar certo de si mesmo porque Gaara ainda estava olhando duvidoso para ele.

Após um momento, o ruivo deu de ombros e fez seu caminho para seu saco de dormir. Naruto suspirou em alivio, por que nos poucos segundos que seu amigo tinha levado para responder, ele tinha se tornado dolorosamente consciente do quão perto Gaara estava, como ele estava usando somente uma camiseta e samba canção pretas, e quão delicado seus lábios tinha sentindo em sua palmas...

O loiro bateu na própria cabeça. Esse pensamentos não ajudavam! Ele estava indo ficar um pouco lá fora, esperando que a noite fresca do Pais das Neves o acalmasse, então ele voltaria para dormir na maior distância possível de Gaara, e de manhã...

Mas então, um terrível visão surgiu na sua cabeça, e começou a se desenrolar diante de seus olhos.

"_Era manhã. O alvorecer estava espreitando provisoriamente através das brechas das arvores cobertas de neve, e os pássaros estavam cantando. As barracas ainda estavam levantadas, mas eles cuidariam delas assim que o café da manhã fosse consumido. Todo mundo ainda estava com os olhos um pouco inchados, mas obedientemente fazendo suas tarefas da manhã, tais como ascender o fogo, pôr para fora as provisões, checar as armas..._

_Kakashi perguntou, em seu usual tom indiferente, se todo mundo tinha dormindo bem, e um coro de grunhidos sem entusiasmo era sua única resposta._

_Então, o Kazekage, que era conhecido por ser o número um em criar situações inábeis e no entanto ainda persistir até que ele entendesse o principio do bate-papo informal, tentaria puxar uma conversa. Sua voz calma, baixa, mas perfeitamente clara no ar revigorantemente morno:_

'_E como está o seu pênis agora, Naruto? Ele diminuiu um pouco?'_

_Todo mundo congelou, incluindo os pássaros. Eles olharam para Gaara, então para Naruto. Ou seu corpo, por que não havia jeito dele sobreviver a tal experiência humilhante."_

_Fim da Premonição da Desgraça_

Naruto imediatamente rastejou até onde seu amigo estava.

"Gaara! Eu...er...nós precisamos conversar!"

O líder de Suna se apoiou em seu cotovelos, e olhou em expectativa pra seu amigo.

"É sobre isso." o shinobi loiro disse, apontando para o Naruto júnior, que tinha encolhido um pouco na visão que havia tido, mas ainda estava presente o bastante para ilustrar o seu ponto.

"Gaara..."Onde começar? "Essa coisa...bem, é melhor você não mencionar isso para ninguém...veja, é meio embaraçoso...mesmo que seja completamente normal e uma reação saudável para um menino, mas ainda é...er...embaraçoso." Naruto terminou lamela. Onde estava seu vocabulário? Era verdade que o sangue não estava correndo para o seu _cérebro _agora, mas ainda... "Então, é melhor não mencionar isso, ok? Especialmente para Sakura-chan!" ele adicionou com um sorriso acanhado.

"Normal..."disse Gaara, com um olhar pensativo em seu rosto.

"Sim, é normal" o loiro não conseguia ver onde seu amigo estava querendo chegar. "Eu quero dizer, todo mundo tem uma ereção um dia, bem, não todo mundo, meninos na verdade, mas entenda o que eu quero dizer, é parte de crescer e se tornar um homem e tal..." Naruto terminou, um pouco incerto agora. Gaara tinha atuado mais cedo como se seu amigo tivesse uma espécie de doença, não um ereção, mas a mente sonolenta de Naruto não tinha tirado nenhuma conclusão, que era que o ruivo nunca tinha essa experiência antes.

Gaara estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e olhava a elevação nas calças de Naruto como se tivesse a resposta para todas as grandes perguntas do universo. Naruto quis cruzar as pernas. Até o Naruto júnior estava começando a recuar um pouco.

"Normal..." Gaara sussurrou, seu rosto se nublando um pouco.

Naruto quis se bater, com força. Ele conhecia Gaara, e sabia que não devia ter dito a palavra com 'N'. Era verdade que ambos eram jinchuuriki, e ambos tinha experimentando a mesma dor, mas havia uma grande diferença entre eles: Gaara sempre tinha sabido que tinha o cauda dentro dele. Assim, ele havia podido localizar a razão da sua solidão e dor, enquanto Naruto, por um longo tempo, tinha permanecido abençoadamente ignorante. Consequentemente, não pensando sequer por um momento que tinha algo 'errado' com ele, ele tinha agido diretamente para aliviar sua solidão, pregando peças e chamando a atenção para si mesmo, e finalmente, forjando ligações.

Sim, Gaara sempre tinha sabido que era diferente, anormal. E de algum modo, ele tinha sempre acreditado que o trajeto que permitiria ele criar laços com outros, e não ser mais rejeitado, residia na sua capacidade de ser normal. Quanto a porque Gaara tinha pensado que ser Kazekage aos 14 anos era normal, isso era algo a ser deixado para as engrenagens mentais do ruivo.

Naruto observou que o rosto do seu amigo estava se fechando rapidamente, obviamente seguindo a trilha negra de seus pensamentos.

"Eu nunca tive isso." Ele sussurrou, seu punho se apertando ligeiramente no tecido de suas calças.

Naruto reagiu por impulso. Ele colocou suas mãos nos ombro de Gaara e inclinou-se para o menino, até que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível.

"Gaara, hei, Gaara" ele disse. As palavras estavam voltando agora que o embaraço não era mais o ponto, somente a dor intensa nos olhos do seu amigo era, e a necessidade urgente de fazer isso ir embora.

"Olha, Gaara, não é...anormal, não ter esse tipo de reação. É algo que acontece devido a sonho estranhos, então vem o sono, e você ainda não dormi muito, dorme?" O ruivo assentiu . "Bem, então você tem sua resposta! Se você não dorme, você não pode ter uma ereção noturna, 'ttebayo!" Ele irradiou, satisfeito com sua lógica.

O Kazekage ainda estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Naruto percebeu que seu pequeno discurso tinha falhado em demonstrar o seu ponto, que era que Gaara era absolutamente normal, e devia voltar para cama agora e não fazer uma algazarra sobre pênis duros na manhã seguinte. Ele continuou apressadamente:

"Além do mais, existem várias maneiras de se ter uma...ereção. Como pensar sobre garotas quentes, ou...ir...se...tocando, ou deixando outros toca no seu...em você. Eu acredito que você reagiria a isso!" Maldição, ele podia sentir suas bochechas queimando. Agora que a dor de seu amigo tinha escurecido, Naruto sentiu que o seu velho embaraço voltou como uma vingança.

Gaara parecia totalmente alienado ao desconforto do seu amigo. Ele parecia estar pensando profundamente e seus olhos estavam de volta a ereção de Naruto, que estava começando a doer um pouco com toda a tensão acumulada. O shinobi loiro se mexeu ligeiramente, internamente querendo saber se havia algum modo dele, mais tarde, deslizar para fora da sua barraca e aliviar um pouco da dor em seu...

"Você, por favor, tocaria em mim?"

Mas provavelmente não poderia enganar Kakashi que estava de guarda…

Espera. _O que?_

"Por favor, Naruto. Eu gostaria de saber se eu posso ter uma ereção também."

Argh. Ele ouviu corretamente. Seu cérebro congelou, provavelmente se alto preservando de imagens mentais que tinham o poder de derretê-lo.

Enquanto Naruto estava ocupado estando pasmo, não notou que seu amigo parecia se encolher mais e mais a cada segundo, até que ele murmurasse em um tom deprimido:

"É claro, eu entendo se você não quer tocar em mim..."

"Eh? Não, não, Gaara, não é isso, é..." O loiro parou. O que ele podia dizer? Ele tinha cem por cento de certeza que Gaara entenderia "eu não amo você" de uma maneira errada, ele não podia realmente dizer que não saia com homens, graças a um bocado de diversão com Kiba e Shikamaru (bem, só um pouco de masturbação mútua, na verdade).

Além do mais, ele não estava se enganando em acreditar que o Kazekage e o abismo negro que eram suas habilidade sociais não iriam entender "é impróprio, nos não tivemos em encontro real e eu não sou um cara fácil."

Ainda, ele tinha que tentar, tentar falar com Gaara, porque uma parte dele realmente queria aceitar a oferta. Agora Naruto tinha amigos, pessoas preciosas que se importavam com ele tanto quanto ele se importava com elas, mas isso não queria dizer que sua própria necessidade de toques e contato físico estava saciada.

Claro, Iruka bagunçava seu cabelo às vezes , Kakashi colocava a mão em seu ombro em consolo, e o toque de Sakura-chan era delicado quando ela estava curando, mas isso era tudo. Nenhum deles iria demorar mais do que o necessário e nenhum deles tinha o amor e o carinho dos pais que ele sempre dolorosamente sentiu falta. Mais importante, nenhum deles _pediu_ por seu toque porque nenhum deles realmente _precisava _dele.

Essa era a razão pela qual ele não podia aceitar o pedido de Gaara, quando ele tinha total certeza de que o ruivo não percebia o que estava pedindo. Só porque ele queria isso, e porque Gaara não entendia inteiramente, ele se sentiria como se estivesse tirando vantagem do seu amigo.

Tomou um longo fôlego.

"Gaara...o que você esta pedindo...é melhor quando é feito entre pessoas que realmente gostam uma da outra."

"E você não gosta de mim?" Os olhos de Gaara estavam largos.

Maldição. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele podia negar isso bem no rosto de Gaara e não se sentir como se tivesse chutando um cachorro ferido. Aqui vai a tentativa número um.

"Não! Não, eu...gosto de você, mas isso não é realmente considerado normal entre dois homens, sabe. Normalmente envolve mais um homem e uma mulher."

O Kazekage ficou em silêncio um bom tempo após ouvir isso. O argumento 'anormal' estava obviamente batendo agora. Naruto tentou dizer a si mesmo para não se decepcionar.

Então Gaara levantou sua cabeça, e prendeu os olhos nele. Naruto sugou em uma respiração, assustado com a intensidade que o olhar fixo usualmente em branco mostrava agora.

"Naruto," Gaara começou em uma voz baixa, "Eu não estou acostumado a ser tocado. E isso está ok porque na maior parte do tempo eu não gosto de nenhum tipo de contato físico. Mas...eu acho...se alguém fosse tocar em mim, eu penso...eu gostaria que fosse você." Nesse ponto o ruivo pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas ele continuou. "Por que eu confio em você, e...eu suponho...eu gosto de você, também."

Naruto olhou fixamente. Ele não podia pensar nas conseqüências das palavras de Gaara e no desenrolar de suas definições. Ele também não podia falar, por causa do modo como sua garganta estava de repente fechada. Ele encontrou dificuldade em respirar, devido a rapidez com que seu coração batia. Ele podia somente assentir fracamente para seu amigo.

"Eu acho," ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, "que seria mais fácil se você tirasse sua camisa."

O Kazekage levantou seu queixo. "Somente se você tirar a sua também."

O shinobi loiro sorriu. "Bem, isso já esta determinado."

Ele tirou desajeitadamente sua camisa de dormir, se sentindo envergonhado diante dos olhos atentos de Gaara. O frescor da noite bateu em sua pele, e ele rapidamente deslizou para perto do ruivo, simplesmente puxando o zipper do saco de dormir para poder ter mais movimento. O jovem Kage, nunca quebrando o contato visual, tirou sua própria camisa.

Naruto respirou instavelmente, seu coração batendo com força e velocidades renovadas, e dedos se agitando de nervoso e de desejo de acariciar a pele branca, branca de Gaara. Ele respirou longa e profundamente, aproveitando o tempo para recuperar os nervos, e lentamente pôs a sua mão, a palma curvada na bochecha macia de Gaara.

Ele podia ter ido direto para as 'áreas mais interessantes', como ele fez com Shikamaru e Kiba, mas isso era diferente. Ele não queria somente o alivio básico, isso não era o que ele e Gaara mais desejavam. Ele queria aproveitar esse tempo para explorar ao máximo o corpo de seu amigo, e ele desejava que o ruivo se sentisse, através de seu toque, estimado, importante, e finalmente, _normal._

Então ele deixou a ponta de seus dedos passear pelo rosto de Gaara, da tatuagem do Ai aos contornos escuros de seus olhos, então para os lábios macios que já tinha tocado a sua palma. Então, em uma caricia arrebatadora, ele deixou sua mão seguir os tendões do pescoço, para baixo do ombro. Ele trouxe a mão de volta ao meio do pescoço de Gaara, e deixou seus dedos passearem lá, sorrindo um pouco aos músculos tensos que ele sentiu sobre seus dedos.

Ele começou a friccionar em círculos reconfortantes, maravilhando-se internamente a suavidade da pele de Gaara. Deixou sua mão vagar livremente no corpo de seu amigo, inconscientemente chegando mais perto. Ele sentiu como se as costas de Gaara fossem veludo, o acetinado de seu peito e pescoço, o acetinado de seu abdômen e lados, e a seda que era o interior de suas coxas. Ele continuou tocando até que seus dedos estivessem formigando da overdose de sensações.

Gaara estava lentamente relaxando, suas pálpebras inclinando-se, lábios ligeiramente partidos. O shinobi loiro fechou seus olhos um pouco, querendo somente _sentir. _Ele continuou a acariciar o ruivo, aplicando uma pressão variada nos músculos, dos lados, leves toques confiantes, toques que pinicavam, seguindo cada inalação e exalação do ruivo e tentando atuar através delas.

A respiração de Gaara estava ficando mais e mais irregular, e ele chegou mais perto, até que seu narizes tivessem quase se tocando. Então Naruto arrastou suas mãos pelo torso pálido, bem definido, permitindo que seus polegares escovassem em dois mamilos estrumecidos, e dessa vez Gaara fez um som distinto de ofego. Naruto olhou para ele, sua própria respiração travando quando encontrou o olhar de seu amigo.

Olhos turquesa estavam lhe olhando, brilhando como lanternas, cheio de emoções que ele não podia começar a decifrar. E eles eram apenas, apenas como todos esses sonhos inocentes nos quais ele beijava Sakura, Gaara estava olhando para ele exatamente como a Sakura dos sonhos havia feito, exatamente como um amante olha, e ele não pode evitar chegar mais perto, coração batendo em seu peito, e beijar Gaara.

Era desajeitado, e o ângulo não era o ideal, mas os dois garotos eram inexperientes demais para saberem disso e para eles, era suave e provocante e perfeito. Naruto finalmente quebrou o beijo porque agora ele queria sentir Gaara com sua boca, então ele sugou e mordiscou o caminho da garganta do seu amigo, pausando somente para mordiscar um bocado da clavícula, até que ele finalmente alcançasse os alegres botões que tinha causado tal reação do ruivo antes, e colocou um a boca.

Dessa vez Gaara gemeu; um som baixo e necessitado que ecoou bem no corpo de Naruto, aprofundando em sua própria ereção. As mãos do loiro alcançaram a borda samba canção de algodão de Gaara, achando ela áspera em comparação a pele sem falhas do Kazekage. Ele estava começando a retirá-los distraidamente, quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso, eficazmente o parando.

Naruto corou, percebendo o que esteve a ponto de fazer, mas quando ele abriu a boca para se desculpar, Gaara o silenciou com um _olhar _e disse:

"Somente se você tirar a sua também."

Naruto sorriu, e prosseguiu para tirar sua cueca, e a de Gaara. Então ele parou, se sentindo um pouco embaraçado sobre o que fazer depois. Apesar da paixão _necessitada _que ele sentia, não queria assustar Gaara com sua ereção, mesmo que agora ele pudesse ver que o abraço deles estava começando a afetar seu amigo também. Ela ainda estava hesitando quando sentiu um toque tentativo em seu peito. Ele ofegou em sua respiração e a mão do Kazekage rapidamente se retraiu. Ele a pegou e colocou de volta.

"Siimm," ele respirou. "Toque em mim."

Gaara não hesitou duas vezes. Ele começou a acariciá-lo, imitando os movimentos que tinha feito nele antes. Seu toque era muito devagar e incerto, mas deixou um rastro de fogo na pele faminta por contato de Naruto.

O loiro gemeu. Incapaz de permanecer sob as administrações tímidas de seu amigo, o trouxe para perto mais uma vez, uma mão acariciando seu cabelo e a outra na pele pálida que ele tinha acabado de descobrir, para devorar sua boca outra vez.

Eles continuaram apalpando e tocando um ao outro um pouco mais, suas respirações ficando mais e mais pesada, seus movimentos mais e mais impacientes, até que Gaara repentinamente rolasse de sua posição semi coberta por Naruto. O shinobi de Konoha fez um som de protesto que prontamente morreu quando viu seu amigo afastando o cobertor do saco de dormir deles, de repente expondo para ele a vista inteira de seu corpo pálido, flexível e _nu. _

Gaara estava olhando para si mesmo, maravilha escrita em seu rosto. Naruto seguiu seu olhar e corou mais um pouco. Parecia que o Kazekage certamente podia reagir a alguns estímulos exatamente como outros garotos da sua idade. Enquanto o cérebro de Naruto armazenava febrilmente esse 'material sobre masturbação' para referencia futura, Gaara repentinamente se moveu e rapidamente voltou ao chão.

O kazekage serpenteou uma mão pelo seu torço e envolveu os dedos ao redor de seu membro duro, o subseqüente ofego e tremor arrancou um inconsciente lamento de Naruto. Ele tocou a si mesmo um pouco mais, e a visão disso era quase bastante para trazer seu amigo a borda, então ele parou. Seus olhos eram uma mistura de frustração e desejo e um bocado selvagem quando ele olhou para Naruto e disse:

"Eu preciso...eu preciso..."

Naruto assentiu. Estendeu os braços e sorriu um pouco quando Gaara imediatamente rastejou de volta para ele. Manobrou o Kazekage entre suas pernas, suas costas para Naruto. Isso era sobre ajudar Gaara, dar prazer a ele e somente a ele, então ele estava cuidadoso em deixar sua pélvis em uma distância segura do pálido - e tentador - traseiro. Mas Gaara não estava tendo nada disso. Quando Naruto começou a acariciá-lo novamente, o jovem kazekage imediatamente inclinou-se para trás, suas nádegas se moldando no torço de Naruto, o loiro movimentou rápida e prudentemente para trás, Gaara seguiu. Quando Naruto repetiu o movimento, Gaara também o fez. Eles rastejaram para trás até que o shinobi loiro batesse em sua mochila. Ele clareou a garganta, e o ruivo se virou o bastante para mandar para ele um olhar muito irritado.

"Erm...Gaara? Se você continuar se pressionando em mim assim, eu posso perder isso..."

Gaara o olhou, sua face sem expressão, exceto pelo 'eu-não-tenho-a-menor-idéia-sobre-o-que-você-esta-falando-mas-deixe-isso-fora-do-meu-caminho' olhar.

Naruto suspirou. "Não importa. Só não pressione demais em mim, ok?"

Os olhos de Gaara estreitaram-se nele. Sem aviso, ele repentinamente se apoiou um pouco e friccionou _com força _contra o outro shinobi.

"G-Gaara!" ofegou o loiro, quando se recuperou da intensa onda de luxuria que quase o tinha engolfado.

"Você estava fazendo isso, mais cedo." O ruivo disse, se referindo ao não-tão-sutil modo que tinha sido acordado. "Você gosta disso?"

O loiro assentiu, seus olhos rolando para trás em prazer quando o jovem Kage empurrou a si mesmo de encontro a ele mais uma vez.

"Então faça isso de novo! O que quer que seja que estejamos fazendo, estamos ambos nisso, entendeu?" Gaara fundamentou. Naruto assentiu mais uma vez, se perguntando o que estava errado com ele para achar que Gaara podia ser fofo quando irritado.

Ele respondeu o Kazekage com um beijo, e então inspecionou um pouco dentro da sua mochila. Tirou uma garrafa de loção para mãos e colocou uma quantidade generosa na sua palma. Então friccionou o traseiro de Gaara com a mão coberta, para facilitar um pouco a fricção. Pegou uma das pernas do ruivo e passou por cima de uma das suas, envergando-o um pouco no processo. Gaara inclinou-se para ele com um som minúsculo de surpresa.

Naruto inclinou-se para frente até que o macio cabelo vermelho estava pinicando seu peito, e sussurrou na orelha de Gaara:

"Usa seu calcanhar como alavanca se você quiser se esfregar em mim."

Então ele deslizou a mão ao lado da sedosa coxa do ruivo, e agarrou seu pênis. Gaara começou a se mexer, suas nádegas se esfregando muito agradavelmente de encontro a ereção do loiro, e gemeu. Muito alto. Naruto parou, preocupado com Kakashi que, de acordo com seu relógio interno, estava provavelmente vigiando não muito longe.

Ele olhou para baixo no Kazekage que estava inclinado de encontro a ele, cabelos mais bagunçados que o usual, olhos embaçados, lábios inchados pelos beijos incontroláveis e marcas vermelhas na pele pálida pelos numerosos apertos e mordidas de amor; e prontamente decidiu que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele parasse, Kakashi que se danasse.

Ele resolveu o problema inclinando a cabeça de Gaara na direção dele e o beijando, engolindo com fome os gemidos necessitados que começaram assim que ele começou a _mover_ sua mão.

Ele sentiu as unhas da mão de Gaara arranhar a pele da sua coxa, mas ele não podia se importar menos, não quando o ruivo estava ondulando de encontro a ele com sua própria mão como alavanca, mandando sua ereção a céus desconhecidos.

Gaara era muito novo nisso para durar muito e Naruto tinha estava excitado por muito tempo também. Eles rapidamente vieram juntos; Gaara, que tinha enterrado uma mão no cabelo do loiro para ancorar seus lábios, quase o escapelou quando o orgasmo fez todo o seu corpo ficar rígido. Naruto voltou a si com a boca cheia da pele do kazekage. Ele percebeu com não pouco embaraço que seu alivio tinha provocado um reflexo cortante, e embora não tivesse rasgado a pele, um anel perfeito de marcas agora adornada o ombro de seu amigo.

Ele estava beijando e lambando isso quando Gaara deslocou seu braço. O kage girou até que encarasse Naruto, seu peito descansando no ombro de seu amigo. Eles ficaram nessas posição por algum tempo, Gaara preguiçosamente afagando o peito do shinobi de Konoha. Entretanto Naruto tinha se movido do ombro maltratado para a garganta, cheirando o cabelo vermelho ligeiramente úmido para então beijar a pele branca mais embaixo.

Naruto estava ponderando distraidamente porque seu alivio não tinha aparentemente diminuído seu interesse em tocar seu amigo? Amante? Quando a voz de Gaara interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Eu sinto como se não tivesse músculos no meu corpo."

Naruto riu quietamente. "Bem vindo as maravilhas da masturbação." Ele deslizou uma mão para a parte de baixo de Gaara, estremecendo um pouco quando seus dedos encontraram uma substância pegajosa. "Ah, isso é parte disso, também."

Procurou um pouco em sua mochila por um pano, e depois começou a limpar a ambos, o Kazekage se movimentou um pouco para lhe conceder melhor acesso, enquanto lhe olhava com olhos semi-abertos.

"É assim que isso é chamado?" ele perguntou depois de um momento.

Naruto o olhou. "Huh?"

Gaara fez um movimento indicador com sua mão. "Masturbação. É isso que você fez comigo?"

O outro corou. "Mmmh, sim. Você pode fazer isso por si mesmo, sabe." Espontâneamente , algumas palavras que o Kazekage tinha dito mais cedo soaram em sua mente.

'_O que quer que seja que estejamos fazendo, estamos ambos nisso, entendeu?'_

Ele colocou afastado o pano sujo, e se voltou para o ruivo, ponderando...inclinou-se um pouco, internamente sorrindo orgulhosamente quando Gaara imediatamente virou o rosto para ele, olhos fechando, pronto para um beijo.

Ele deu isso a ele, maravilhando-se com o quão bom ainda era, mesmo sem a excitação. Deixou a língua vagarosamente explorar a boca do seu amigo, zumbindo feliz quando sentiu a própria língua do kazekage afagar seu palato.

Eles se afastaram por ar, e Gaara estava sorrindo para ele, sua boca dando forma a essa meia onda minúscula que fazia suas entranhas se torcerem e fazia com que seu coração se sentisse tanto mais leve quanto mais pesado. Palavras estavam borbulhando em seu peito, pinicando a ponta da sua língua, e era provavelmente bobo e feminino, mas ao olhar Gaara desse modo, ele não podia não dizê-las.

Ele inclinou-se um pouco e sussurrou na orelha do amante.

"Eu posso tê-lo mostrado como se masturbar, mas desde que há dois de nós, você pode ter aprender um pouco mais, sabe."

Gaara o olhou, um pouco de travessura dançando em seus olhos. "Sério. O que mais eu posso aprender?"

Naruto beijou a tatuagem do Ai antes de responder:

"Como fazer amor."


End file.
